fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Opko na nudę
Historia pisana wspólnie, przez NaluChan i funnyFranky. Bohaterowie NaluChan jako: *Ferb *Izabela funnyFranky jako: *Fineasz *Nazz *Pepe Fabuła W ogródku Fineasza i Ferba. Pod drzewem siedzi samotnie Ferb. Nagle do ogródka wchodzi Izabela wraz z Nazz. Iza: Cześć Fi-Ferb. Co robisz? I gdzie jest Fineasz? Nazz: Właśnie Ferbgacku, gdzie jest Fini? Czyżbyś go w końcu wymęczył swoją beznadziejnością? Ferb: W domu. Coś rysuje dla kogoś. A dla kogo tego nikt nie wie. O to jest pytanie. Fineasz dziewczyny przyszły złaź na dół! Fineasz: Jakie dziewczyny.?! Ferb: Nazz i Izabela. A niby jakie miały przyjść!? Fineasz: Nie wiem czemu, ale pomyślałem o Baljeecie... Cześć Izabello, cześć Nazz... Iza: Cześć. Pomyślałeś o Baljeecie? Co dziś będziemy robić? Fineasz: Tak jakoś nie wiem... No ale nie ważne. Dziś chciałbym spędzić ten dzień razem z tobą Izabelo. Iza: Ze mną? Ferb: Ja nie mogę! Fineasz: No w końcu chodzimy ze sobą. Pomyślałem, że ostatnio mało czasu spędzamy razem więc... Iza: Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Fineasz my nigdy ze sobą nie chodziliśmy... Ferb: Stary to ci się śniło Fineasz: No co ty? Jak to ze sobą nie chodzimy? Przychodzisz tu codziennie. Pytasz się mnie co dziś robimy. Zawsze chętnie nam pomagasz i oboje bardzo się lubimy, więc chyba oczywiste jest, że ze sobą chodzimy. Iza: Nie, nie chodziliśmy ze sobą. Musiało ci się to przyśnić. Ferb: Ale się dzieje. A ty niebieskowłosa czemu nic nie mówisz? Nazz: Chwilami... Brakuje mi słów... I to właśnie jest taka sytuacja... Ale wiesz co... Przydałby się popcorn. Ferb: Lecę po niego. Fineasz: To ty nie wiesz że ze sobą chodzimy? Iza: My nie chodziliśmy ze sobą. Ferb, Nazz, powiedzcie mu że my ze sobą nie chodziliśmy. Fin ja przychodziłam do was żeby wam pomagać. Musiało ci się przyśnić. Nazz: Nami się nie przejmujcie. Gadajcie tak jakby nas tu nie było. Fineasz: Allle... Myślałem, że to coś znaczy... Iza: Fin ale co miało znaczyć? Fineasz: No że to oczywiste, że jesteśmy ze sobą, skoro tu ciągle przychodzisz i nam pomagasz. Iza: Fin nie płacz. Przykro mi ja jestem twoją tylko przyjaciółką. Fineasz: Ale jak to??????!!!!!!!!!!!! Nazz: No, no. Scena jak z Titanica... Poruszająca... Ferb: Nazz podaj chusteczkę. Iza: Fin ty chyba nie myślałeś że jestem w tobie zakochana? Fineasz: A dlaczego nie? Czy coś jest ze mną nie tak? Czego mi brakuje? Iza: Bo mam chłopaka. I ciebie traktuje tylko jak przyjaciela. Nazz: Że co? Fineasz: Że co? Iza: Mam chłopaka. Ferb: Nazz stuknij mnie w plecy bo popcorn mi stanął w gardle. Ferb: Stuknij, a nie walnij. Nazz: Ciszej Ferbgacku, ja tu oglądam. Fineasz: Jak to masz chłopaka? I nigdy mi o tym nie powiedziałaś? Iza: A co miałam ci powiedzieć? Słuchaj Fineasz, mam chłopaka. Moim chłopakiem jest Baljeet. Nazz: Baljeet-głupek? Fineasz: Baljeet?! Iza: Tak. A co w tym złego?! Ferb: Akcja. Fineasz: No bo on jest... Nazz: Głupi. Fineasz: Mało męski... Nazz: kujonowaty. Iza: Nie obrażajcie mojego chłopaka jasne!? Ferb: Idę po colę. Nazz: Nikt go nie obraża! Po prostu nazywamy rzeczy po imieniu! Fineasz: Ale kiedy wy zaczęliście ze sobą chodzić? Iza: Jakiś miesiąc temu. A co cię to obchodzi? Fineasz: Nic... Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć... I ty go kochasz? Iza: Tak kocham... Nazz: Jak myślisz, czemu się śmieje to świadomy zamysł reżysera, czy aktorka już nie daje rady? Fineasz: Dlaczego się śmiejesz.? Iza: Szkoda że nie widzisz swojej miny... Ferb: Nie wiem, ale chyba jej pomysł się kończą. Fineasz: To nic śmiesznego! Ja cierpię! Iza: Nazz: Nagła zmiana akcji! Jak ja to lubię! Fineasz: Ale.. Ale.. Ferb: Ja nie. Ale niech będzie. Iza: Głuptasie, jasne że chodzimy ze sobą. Fineasz: A już się przestraszyłem, że mnie coś ominęło... Nazz: Mnie to chyba sporo... Co się działo podczas tego lata? Iza: Dużo się działo... Z Finkiem chodzę... Baljeet złamał nogę... Ferb zaczął gadać, a Buford chodzi z Adyson. Nazz: Fineasz chyba zbyt ogólnikowo mi to wszystko opowiedział... Następnym razem proszę o więcej szczegółów. Iza: A więc co rysowałeś? I gdzie będziemy szli? Fineasz: Rysowałem projekt tunelu miłości! Iza: To na co jeszcze czekamy budujemy! A gdzie jest Pepe? Nazz: Widziałam jak dziś rano gliny go zgarnęły... Ferb: Co? Nazz: No bo wdał się w bójkę z takim jednym misiem koalą w zooo... Iza: Uf, myślałam że z psem... A właśnie gdzie jest Pinky? Nazz: Ach, zapomniałam dodać, że to właśnie o Pinkiego poszło... Bo ten koala jakieś trefne dragi sprzedawał i Pinki się zatruł. Pepe więc poszedł dać nauczkę temu koali... A Pinkiego pogotowie zabrało. Iza: Pinky!? Nie wszystko tylko nie Pinky?! Muszę go ratować! Ferb: Coś ty Nazz wymyśliła? Nazz: Ja? Nic. To prawda. Gadałam wczoraj z Penny ona to wszystko potwierdzi. A o Pinkiego się Iza nie martw, to nic poważnego. Iza: No dobrze. A gdzie teraz poszedł Fineasz? Nazz: Nie mam pojęcia... Iza: Fin gdzie żeś polazł?! Ferb: Ja wiem na panienki! Fineasz: Odbiłem go! Iza: A Pinkiego? Fineasz: Pinki jest w szpitalu, nic mu nie grozi. Iza: No dobrze. Ferb: Fin byłeś na panienkach? Przyznaj się? Fineasz: Jak przecież Pepe przyniosłem. Ferb: Aha czyli byłeś, bo się nie chcesz przyznać. Fineasz: Mam dziewczynę. I w przeciwieństwie do ciebie jej nie zdradzam. Iza: Jaką? Fineasz: Iza, już to przerabialiśmy chodzę z tobą! A Ferb chyba sam już nie wie z kim chodzi. Iza: Wiem. Po prostu lubię się droczyć ze swoim chłopakiem. Ferb: A z kim ja chodzę Fin? Fi: To dobre pytanie Ferb, bardzo dobre pytanie... Z kim chodzisz w tym tygodniu? Z Daniellą, Alex, Paulin... Iza: Na serio?! Ferb: Stary weź nie kłam. Z Nazz?! To już mogłeś dać osła. Nazz: Właśnie! Ja do niego nie zbliżyłabym się nawet z kijem od szczotki! Weź mnie nie obrażaj! Ferb: Osioł. Nazz: Bałamuciaż! Ferb: Debilka! Iza:Zamknąć swoje buzie!! Fineasz: Właśnie! A teraz Ferb odpowiedz z kim właściwie chodzisz? Ferb: No dobra niech wam będzie... chodzę z ....... Izą. Iza:.................................... Fineasz: Ferb! Już to przerabialiśmy. Iza jest zajęta! Ferb: Ale my ze sobą chodzimy... I się całujemy... Iza:.................................... Fineasz: Ferb bo przysięgam, że za siebie nie ręczę. Ferb: Jak ja mówię prawdę. Spytaj się Izy... Co nie Izuś? Moja kruszynko... Iza:.................................... Fineasz: Iza powiedz coś temu idiocie. Iza: A co ja mam mu powiedzieć? Jak on mówi... p... Fineasz: O.o Nazz: o.O Pepe: O.O Iza: Nieprawdę! Ja cię nie zdradziłam. Ferb: No dobra, chodzę z Nazz. Nazz: o.O Fajnie, że mnie o tym poinformowałeś... Ferb: Proszę. A teraz choć zabiorę cię na pizzę. Nazz: Dorzuć ciasto czekoladowe i kilo krówek to się zgodzę. Ferb: Dorzucę na pizzy. Nazz: No to możemy iść. Iza: A my co robimy? Fineasz: Chodźmy odwiedzić Pinkiego w szpitalu. Iza: Dobrze... Rozumiem do widzenia. Fineasz: Co się stało? Iza: Pinky on zdechł! Fineasz: Nie płacz, kupimy ci szczeniaczka kotku. Iza: Ja go kochałam i dostałam go od rodziców jak byli jeszcze razem. Dziękuje. Fineasz: Teraz dostaniesz ode mnie pieska. Iza: I będę go kochać... Tak jak ciebie. Chociaż nie, ciebie kocham bardziej. To co robimy? A co rysowałeś wcześniej? Fineasz: No projekt tunelu miłości. Iza: To co robimy? Fineasz: Chodźmy pooglądać telewizję... Iza: A gdzie wcześniej chciałeś iść? Fineasz: No odwiedzić Pinkiego, ale skoro zdechł... Iza: Jeszcze wcześniej, jak przyszłam. Fineasz: Budować tunel miłości. I spędzić z tobą czas. Iza: A może ja mam lepszy pomysł... Chodźmy na romantyczny spacer? Fineasz: Dobra. KONIEC Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania